Industrial and commercial firms frequently require the use of industrial solutions, including cleaning solutions, disinfectant solutions and solvents for various purposes. In hospitals, for example, disinfectant solutions are often used on floors and other surfaces to assure a clean environment. Traditional technology for disbursing and handling these industrial solutions typically involves shipping the solution in bulk to the facility requiring the solution, and measuring out quantities of the solution for each use required. This system is disadvantageous in that it requires the shipping and storing of a large amount of bulky, heavy fluid. Alternatively, concentrated chemical sources can be shipped in smaller portions, but the end users are responsible for handling and diluting the chemicals, which are expensive, and, if handled improperly, could be dangerous.
Advances in the field of disbursing solutions have lead to the use of concentrates dispensed from a central location for dilution and use in various locations within an industrial or commercial facility. The concentrates can be either in a liquid or a solid form. The use of concentrates is an improvement over shipping fully diluted solutions, which require large storage units and take up valuable space in a hospital or factory, for example. In large industrial and commercial facilities concentrate dispensing systems are established to provide for filling and refilling of individual dispensing containers or receiving containers, such as refillable spray bottles. It would be advantageous is there could be developed better ways of filling the receiving containers.